Good girls: Are you insane?
by BluShadow06
Summary: Meet Danny Marks; she's feisty, strong and beautiful.  She's also Beth and Annie's younger sister who moved away when she was 19 to study in London. But now she's back after eight years, only to find out her sister's and their friend Ruby have been up to no good. Laundering money for a notorious gang...that can't be good. Will Danny snitch...or join them?
1. Chapter One

**I just finished watching good girls in just one day, and decided why not make a fanfic. I'm also very obsessed with Rio. The man is so fricken hot!!!! This story takes place three weeks later, after the last episode of Good Girls. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.**

Chapter One

 **Kick**

 _Breathe, Danny, breathe._

She tried to calm herself down.

 **Kick**

 _It's just a kid._

 **Kick**

 _An annoying, stupid kid._

 **Kick**

 _Damn you, demon child!_

She groaned and whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes at the little boy sitting behind her with a toothy grin on his face. He couldn't be more than five, but the look he gave her made him seem slightly younger.

Her face softened at seeing how cute his chubby face was and the way his long blond curls fell around his piercing blue eyes. It made him look so innocent.

"Listen sweetie, can you please stop kicking my chair," she asked in the most polite voice she could muster.

The little boy stared at her for a while, stuck out his foot and kicked her chair three times, again. He gave her the most smuggest look she had ever seen on a child, and poked out his tongue.

Danny's eyes hardened and her lips twitched.

"I meant it, kid. Knock. it. off," she drawled the last words out with wide eyes.

The kid mimicked her and gave her chair another kick.

"Listen, you brat, if you don't stop it..." she paused and grounded her teeth. "I'll throw you out of this plane!"

Danny had never threatened a child before, but this boy was getting on her nerves. She'd never met a kid who was that impudent. She had nieces and nephews who she adored and some she had yet to meet but she knew they weren't as naughty as this devilish child.

Danny began to panic as the little boy started to sob, causing her ears and neck to turn red. She didn't know what to do.

"Shh, it's okay, kid. I was just kidding." A few chuckles escaped her lips as she tried to calm the little boy down, but it did no good. His wailing had gotten even louder.

A middle-aged woman who was sitting next to the boy stirred in her seat. Her blonde head strung up as her eyes darted around warily. Once her gaze landed on the boy, her brows furrowed in confusion. Danny could tell that was the little boy's mother by the resemblance the two had.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the boy sniffed, "the mean lady said she was gonna throw me out the plane!" He then let out another wail while pointing his pudgy fingers towards Danny.

The woman stared at her son tiredly, soothing him with gentle words as she wiped away his tears with her sleeve. She had bags underneath her eyes, followed by a big mole that was on top of her lip. Then her eyes drifted towards Danny, and a pointed scowl made its way across her face.

"What is wrong with you!" The woman shrilled.

Danny's eyes widened. " _What is wrong with me_?" She huffed in bemusement. "Your son has been kicking my chair for the past hour!"

The woman glanced back at her son. "Ben, have you been kicking this woman's chair?"

The little boy who she now knows as Ben pouted and shook his head. "No, mommy. The mean lady is lying."

Danny gasped. _This is obscene_ , she thought. "Listen kid, haven't your parents ever told you that lying is bad for you."

At that, the boy's mother bolted up from her seat as she clenched her hands into fist.

"Are you calling my kid a liar? Are you trying to say that I'm a bad parent?!" the woman's voice became louder as she spoke, catching the attention of other passengers.

One of the flight attendants rushed towards them with a flustered look on her face.

"Ma'am, please take a seat we're about to go into landing." She gestured.

"No, not until this lady apologizes to my son."

"Please ma'am, all passengers have to be seated. We'll solve this problem once we land. Please." She gestured again. "Take a seat."

The boy's mother gave Danny a haughty look. "This isn't over," she said before taking a seat and buckling herself up.

Danny did the same, pushing her head back into the headrest as she knitted her brows together.

 _Damn you bitch, and your devilish child_ , she thought disdainfully.

As they landed, Danny swiftly got out of her seat and retrieved her shoulder bag from the top compartment. She then passed a couple of people that were still getting their bags and waited in line for the passengers in the front to clear out. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy's mother reaching for her bag. Danny's eyes then fell on the boy who was poking his tongue out and making funny faces at her.

 _That little_ _bugger_! She thought irritated.

She narrowed her eyes and decided to poke her tongue out. He was doing it so why couldn't she? Her hoodie was pulled halfway over her head as she reached into her bag for her shades. Danny then whirled her head to the front and sighed in relief seeing the line was moving fast. She glanced once more over her shoulder and saw the boy's mother was now looking around hastily. The little boy tugged on his mother's Jersey and pointed to where Danny was.

Danny pulled her head to the front and noticed her path was clear. She then ran, wanting nothing more to do with the ill-mannered lady and her devilish son. This was her first day back and trouble was the last thing on her mind. Of course, she had that tiny bit of urge to stop, turn around and upper cut that lady across her scornful face. But her will power was much stronger than her annoyance.

"Hey ma'am have you sorted everything out with that woman and her son?" The attendant from before asked, stopping Danny in her tracks.

"What is there to be sorted? It was her son that started it all. He kept kicking my chair!" She explained and then sighed deeply. "You know what, forget about it," Danny gritted out.

"Alright, hope you had a pleasant flight ma'am." Danny gave the flight attendant a dumbfounded look and rushed out of the plane.

After a couple of minutes getting past security and retrieving the rest of her luggage she walked through the sliding doors of the exit and into the terminal. She was then greeted by a high pitched voice.

"Danny!? Hey, Danny over here. Danny girl!" She knew it was her sister Annie. She could recognize that defeaning tone of voice anywhere.

"Ann-" she was cut off when Annie pulled her into a tight, suffocating hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Danny girl."

Danny sighed heavily. "Don't call me that. You know how much I hate it! But yes, I've missed you too sis." She replied wrapping her arms around her sister. "I've missed you all so much."

They then let go of each other and Annie slung an arm around Danny's shoulder. "I see, you've scored yourself an accent. Very neat. You must drink a lot of tea too? Met any wankers?" She said the last sentence in her best posh voice.

"What do you expect I've lived alongside brit people for years and yes of course there'll be pigs in London. Disgusting ones too," Danny replied scrunching her face in disgust, thinking about that one guy who she finally agreed to go out on a date with. Only to find out it was all a bet, that he scandalously made with his frivolous friends. Of course, it didn't sit well with her so for payback she wrecked his car, and she would have stopped there but...he had tried to manhandle her so she wrecked his face too.

Danny snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. "You know, not everyone in London drinks tea, you plonker."

"Lil sis, I think it's best if you leave your silly slangs in London." Annie chuckled softly giving her sister's shoulder a small pat. "You know, Beth wouldn't shut up about you lastnight, she's very excited to see you."

"Why didn't she come?" Danny asked looking at the time on the airport display screen. It was 10:45 am. That meant Beth's husband was at work and her children were in school.

Ruby worked at the diner so Danny knew she wouldn't see Ruby after four.

"She had to keep an eye on the cake. You wouldn't want her house burning down would you? And Ruby went to do some grocery shopping."

"No work for Ruby today?" Danny asked.

"She got fired from her job a few months ago because of some dickwad teenager."

Danny knitted her brows together. "But doesn't she need the job?"

Annie nodded.

"Damn those bloody wangers!" Danny muttered angrily. Ruby's daughter meant a lot to Danny, she would face time her and they'd talk for hours. She loved that little girl so much. She had tried to help Ruby with her daughter's treatment but Danny didnt make much of a living in London. Just enough for her to survive on.

"But she's got a new job now, and so have Beth and I," Annie said.

Danny's eyes lit up. "Really? That's really good to hear. What do use do?"

Annie hesitated. Then she took a quick look around and whispered in Danny's ear.

"We're mystery shopper's."

"Oh, use work together? That's really awesome. And...what are mys-" Danny stopped talking as she heard a familiar raspy voice from behind.

"Yes, she has a hoodie on, blue jeans and a black bag over her shoulder. No, we need to find her now. She threatened my son!"

Danny turned and saw the little boy and his mother. The mother was talking to security as her eyes darted around, and the little brat was playing with his toy figure with a goofy look on his chubby face. Danny whirled her head back to the front and shut her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths in and out. She was very peeved by the situation. That foolish woman just didn't know how to give up and it made Danny's insides boil.

"Annie, where's the car?"

"In the back," Annie pointed out.

Danny bit down on her lip, grasped her sister's wrist and began dragging her through the airport.

"Oh, are we running away from someone, Danny girl?"

"Hm, an ill-tempered woman and the child of Satan," she hurriedly said. "And I swear to god if you call me that again, I will throttle you." The dark look in her eyes made Annie gulp.

"Whoa, no need to get grouchy. I got the message."

"Good," Danny grunted out not in the mood for anymore shit.

That stupid nick name brought back painful memories throughout her childhood. She was bullied and ridiculed by the boys at her school. Just because of the boyish clothes she wore and the short name 'Danny' that she'd preferred to be called got her judgmental looks from everyone, especially the dimwitted boys who made her life miserable. But that was years ago. Back when she had no backbone but now she was someone that had learned to face all her problems head on.

Her motto was...

 _Haters can hate and eat all the shit in the world._ _Mess with me, I'll fuck you up!_

Those two very important sentences were drilled in her head, she swore that she would never let anyone pick on her again.

It didn't take long for them to get to the parking lot.

"You still driving this rubbish," Danny said with a small chuckle as soon as they got to Annie's car.

"Oh, dont you dare insult my baby!"

"But I just did," Danny challenged with a smug look.

"One more and you'll be walking, posh bitch!"

After laughing a little, Danny chucked her suitcase and bag in the boot, and hopped into the car.

"It's good to have you back sis," Annie said as she began to drive off.

"It's good to be back," Danny replied with a genuine smile. She then pulled off her hoodie, letting her caramel blonde hair flow down her back, followed by her shades, that uncovered her blue cerulean eyes.

A wolf whistle filled Danny's ears. She tilted her head towards Annie who was looking at her with astonishment.

"Damn sis, you've glowed up!" Annie said.

A wide smile spread its way across Danny's face. "Thanks. All I did was eat, shit, sleep and study. No excercise involved."

Danny used to wear dark rimmed glasses, had braces, a bit overweighted and her hair was so short she couldn't even tie it up. But now her braces were off, she wore clear eye contacts, her hair was half way down her back and her figure was thick and lean. Even her face was clear. Danny loved natural beauty so make up was never her thing.

Annie turned on the radio.

"Got a boyfriend yet?" Annie asked, giving her side glances.

"No, guys are total wankers."

"Then... a girlfriend?"

Danny's eyes shot open. "I'm not a lesbian, Annie!"

Annie burst into laughter. "Geez, calm your tits, I was just playing with you," she then paused. "But... you know, if you were one I have nothing against it."

Danny huffed and scrunched her face up in irritation. "I'm not!" she growled.

"Alright, alright," Annie replied, lifting a hand up.

 _Taki taki_ featured by DJ Snake, Cardi B and Selena Gomez began to play on the radio.

Annie full blasted the radio as they began to sing and dance. After the song finished, Annie stared at Danny completely baffled.

"You sang the spanish part perfectly. What the hell, Danny. How many times did you listen to this song?"

Danny shrugged. "I took spanish classes for five years."

"So you know how to speak it?"

"Sí."

"Fluently?"

"Sí, puedo hablarlo con fluidez."

"Okay, I don't know what you just said but that sounded fricken awesome!"

Danny smiled. "I said yes, I can speak it fluently."

"Whoa, what else did my baby sister learn in London?" Annie asked, lifting her brows in curiosity.

Danny shrugged again. "A lot of things if you must know."

Annie was going to say something until her eyes landed on something further ahead. She cursed beneath her breath and pulled her car to the side of the curb.

"Hey Danny, let's go grab a bite. Yeah?" she said, her face turning a shade whiter.

Danny grimaced and took in the street. This was where Beth lived.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, but, I'm hungry."

"Can't you just grab something at Beth's... her house is right there." Danny gestured, squinting at the big brown house that was feets away. Danny just really wanted to see her older sister.

"She's got company," Annie quickly replied.

"Really... but I don't see any other car on her driveway, apart from hers."

Annie breathed out a frustrated sigh. "You see that car over there."

Danny's gaze followed where Annie was pointing and then nodded shortly after.

"That's who we work for. Beth has a meeting with the boss."

Danny stared at the car for a while and turned her head to observe her sister. She then shook her head slowly. Something was wrong. Annie was hiding something, she could tell by the way her body stiffened and hands were shaking. It was obvious. Danny glanced back at the black Suv that was parked two houses down from Beth's.

"Why is the car parked so faraway?" Danny asked and as soon as those words left her mouth, her eyes suddenly widened when something insane popped into her head. "Oh, I think I know why!"

Danny didn't want to believe it, but it was the only rational answer her mind had put together.

"What? Know what?" Annie stammered, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"That our dear sister is having an affair."

Danny reached for the door handle and got out of the car.

"Danny what the hell are you doing. Get back in the car!"

"No way, I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind. He's messing up a marriage! Even though, I never liked Dean, but he doesn't deserve being treated like this."

"Danny, you don't know half of the story. Now get your ass back in the car!"

Danny shook her head again and continued towards her sister's house with a firm look on her face.

If there was three things that Danny Marks hated most in the world that was vicious, disloyal, and repugnant people.

 **Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **For those who are reading. Danny doesn't know about Dean's affair. But trust me as soon as she finds out she'll hulk smash him**


	2. Chapter Two

**This is dedicated to everyone who commented, favored and followed me. And thank you so MUCH to those who left very encouraging reviews, here's your update.**

 **Warning: The writing may not be perfect in this chapter, but I do try my best. Also if you read the other update, just to give you a heads up I rewrote this chapter again because I didn't like the other one very much. This chapter may seem a bit rushed but cares lol**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

 _Dean Bolan_

No matter how many times Danny had tried to force herself to like the guy, it never happened. There was just something about him that irked her. She may seem judgemental but Danny's instincts were never wrong.

Beth and Dean were definitely not a match.

But what more could she do? Her sister was madly in love with the guy. They even got married and had a child. Now they had five children and _shockingly_ were still together. That made Danny question her intuition...

 _Was she wrong about Dean all along?_

But even if it was true that didn't change the way Danny felt about the man. It may seem selfish but it was the truth.

Beth was always there when she was feeling down. Always there to talk to and was the most kindred spirit she knew. Danny grew up admiring her oldest sister so giving her away to someone else was really difficult. But Beth's happiness meant the world to Danny. And so was Annie's happiness. She would literally do anything for her sisters that's how much she loved and adored them.

But since being back home she had been hit with a ball of frustration and exhaustion from her long trip back.

It was quite obvious that her sisters were hiding something. But what? That was what Danny had to find out. The way that Annie was acting so cynical made it seem as if Beth was really having an affair with someone.

But what she didn't understand was why would Beth throw her marriage down the drain for another man? Was she not in love with her husband anymore? Did Dean Bolan do something to her? So many questions yet no logical answers.

Or was it something else?

As Danny got to Beth's drive way, she came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Annie who was trailing right behind, calling out her name abundant of times to which she'd ignored.

Danny tilted her head to the side, folded her arms across her chest and squinted her eyes.

"Danny, what do you think you're doing?" She stopped to breathe. "Have you gone completly mad?!" Annie panted, it wasn't even a long walk yet she was out of breath.

"Sister, do not frustrate me more. I'll give you ten seconds to explain what the hell is going on or else I'll find out on my own," Danny said as she gave a brief glance towards Beth's house.

"N-no don't do that, don't make this difficult for me. Danny please, let's just go."

Danny grunted and shook her head.

"8, 7, 6." She began to count.

"Danny, stop it you're not being fair, and I'm not playing your stupid game," Annie said with annoyance.

Danny shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to. 4, 3-"

"Danny!" Annie warned as she darted towards Danny, but Danny quickly sidestepped her.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" Danny asked and when she got no answer she nodded in confirmation. "Okay then have it your way. 2, 1-"

"Alright then! I give up, you little minx." Annie yelled.

Danny began to chuckle. "Minx? Did you get that of a movie?"

"Yeah so?" Annie grunted.

"Oh nothing." Danny shrugged with an open mouth smile, showing her straight pearly teeth. It was so weird to hear her sister say British slangs. But it was no doubt funny in a way.

Before Danny could comprehend what had happened, Annie had quickly rushed towards her putting an arm around her neck in a strong headlock.

"We're going back to the car, missy," Annie said, dragging her along.

A devilish smirk made its way across Danny's lips. "Wanna bet?" She replied.

A look of confusion crossed Annie's face, before Danny abruptly thrust her elbow back forcefully into Annie's stomach causing her to yelp as she fell to her knees.

"Bitch!" Annie choked out.

"You asked for it." Danny replied as she crouched down towards her sister and flicked her across the forehead. "That's for playing dirty." She added and stood.

"D-danny...d-don't," was all Annie managed to say.

"I gave you a chance to come clean and you blew it. I've had enough of your BS." Danny said irritatedly.

She started towards the front door and once in front of it, she tried the handle. It was unlock. Danny shook her head at her sister's recklessness, and pushed the door open as quietly as she could. When she entered the house she could hear her sister's voice as well as another voice. The second voice was deep, husky and very harsh.

 _That must be the boss._ Danny thought.

"I'm not giving you a choice," the man said, he sounded very angry.

"Please, anything but that," her sister begged.

"I gave you a choice to kill me or your husband, but you chose neither. Now I'm choosing for you."

Danny scrunched her face in confusion.

 _What the hell was going on?_

"Alright, I'll make this easier for you, Elizabeth. Will it be the drugs...Or do you want a bullet through your head?"

At hearing that Danny moved closer to the wall to get a closer look, yet she couldn't see anything. She took a few deep breaths and ran towards the couch that was opposite the kitchen, and hid behind it. As she lifted her head to see what was happening, her breath hitched and eyes widened.

Beth was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, and a man was standing behind her with a gun pointed at her head. She glanced around to see if there was anyone else in the house but no it seemed like they were alone.

What the f-

If this wasn't an affair then whatever shit her sister was in, looked hella dangerous. No wonder Annie was scared to tell her the truth.

Danny observed the guy with the gun, he had a tattoo on his neck, Danny couldn't really see what it was but it looked like a bird. His skin reminded her of the sand on the beach and his face was not so bad to look at, in fact, it was sexy. His whole look was hot! He wore a dress shirt that tugged on his muscular frame, his dark hair was cut into a fade which suited his features and he was handsomely tall.

As soon as dark eyes met hers, she froze in her spot and cursed beneath her breath.

By the looks of it, her sisters and Ruby were working for a gangster. A unbelievably hot gangster with eyes that could kill, other then the gun in his hand.

 **Please leave a review. I like to know what you all are thinking. Do you like or hate Danny? Come on through and leave your thoughts. If I get five reviews, I might update earlier than expected. And omg!!! whose ready for the next season of Good Girls? *screams* "I AM!!!" XD I'm ready to see more of Manny Montana :)** **Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter. But do let me know if you prefer the chapters to be short or long.**


	3. Chapter Three

Danny quickly popped her head down, shut her eyes and held her breath.

 _He didn't see me. He didn't see me. He didn't see-_

"I know you're there," the handsome stranger spoke calmly. "Come out," he then added in a low dangerous tone that made her flinch.

Danny felt it. That influential sensation that travelled up her arms, down her feet and to her toes. This new feeling that clouded her judgement was surreal, to say the least. How could this man, or any man in existence create such a mind boggling feeling just by the sound of their voice?

 _Get your head out of the gutter, Danny! This is certainly not the time to be smitten by this very fine specimen. For goodness sake, he has a fricken gun at your sister's head! Hot or not, it is a big-FAT-no-NO! Now, what are you going to do?_

Danny gave a brief glance towards the front door. She could make a run for it, but then came two probable outcomes.

1\. A bullet through her head

2\. A bullet through Beth's head

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, and finally stood with her hands above her head. "Dont shoot, I surrender."

"D-Danny?" A familiar voice greeted her ears.

Danny stepped away from the couch and took in her sister's state. A sizzling amount of boiling rage surged through her at once. Danny felt fire burning through her eyes, but she had to control herself if she wanted Beth alive.

Beth's cheeks were stained with tears as more streamed down her face. Her eyes swollen and nose running. Her lips quivered and body shook like a leaf. Danny had never seen Beth so distraught in her life. Whoever this man was, he certainly had danger written all over him. In fact, he looked straight out of those ruffian movies.

But what was a thug doing in Beth's house?

What was a thug doing in a quiet suburban neighborhood?

Those questions annoyed her too bits. It certainly could not be what she was thinking. Beth was not the type to get involved with danger.

 _It was ludicrous._

Danny narrowed her brows and glanced at the stranger. He was observing her, he didn't say a word but the look in his eyes was enough to make her want to punch him.

Danny was too smart for her own good.

"How much does my sister owe you?" She finally spoke, looking him dead in the eye.

 _He's not cute! He's not cute! Be strong, Danny! Be strong! You want to punch him! You want to punch him!_

"Sister?" The man repeated, his eyes widening a fraction. "Use are sisters? Beth darling, you didn't tell me you had another sister," he said not taking his eyes of Danny.

Danny gave an unlady like snort. "She's not inclined to."

"Really? Well, sorry to break it to you, sweetheart but your sister works for me."

 _What!?_

Danny was gobsmacked that she dazed out in the distance for a while, then slowly her gaze shifted to her sister who was no longer crying but looking down at her feet. She was trying to avoid Danny's gaze.

 _Oh no, you don't!_

"Beth," Danny tried to sound calm but her voice came out harsh. "What is the meaning of this?"

What the hell was her sister thinking? It was not like her at all. There must be something...

A reason.

 _Of course!_ Her inner voice spoke. But the two questions bothering her...

Was it worth the danger?

Was the money worth more then getting thrown into jail?

"Danny, it's hard to explain," Beth finally spoke in a shaky voice as if knowing what Danny was thinking.

Danny lets out one aggravated sigh, and locked eyes with her sister. "I'm all ears," she replied in the most calmest voice she could muster.

"Danny-"

But Beth was cut off by the handsome stranger. "Family reunion? How nice. I'd stay and all but, I have more important business to take care off." He said as if he hadn't just pointed a bloody gun at Beth's head. He slid his gun inside the back of his jeans and started for the door, but then stopped, turned around and gave Danny a lopsided grin.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, pequeña bola de fuego." He then turned to Beth, gave her a dark look and exited the house.

Danny scrunched her nose up in disgust when he had called her... little fire ball.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Danny fixed Beth with a glare that could kill.

"Beth? And don't you dare dump a load of crap! I've already had plenty of that from Annie."

A look of disbelief sparked in Beth,"Danny is that really you?" She said as if she wasn't crying her eyes out a few minutes ago.

"In the flesh," Danny replied coolly.

The front door opened again and Annie waltzed in with a scowl on her face.

"What the flipping hell was that back there?!" Annie panted, as she stood before her sisters.

Danny ignored her.

"Beth, why was there a gangster in your house?" Danny asked as she walked in circles around Beth, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"How do you know he's a gangster?" Beth finally spoke as she got up from off the chair.

"I'm not dumb, Beth. He had a fricken gun at your head. _Drugs?_ _Money?_ Is that it?" She gave her oldest sister one hard look. "How long have you been working for him?" Danny's gaze then darted towards Annie. " _You_ , is this what you were talking about? Mystery shoppers...What the fuck is that?"

She was greeted by silence. Cold bloody silence.

There was so much Danny admired about her sisters, but she didn't expect this. Well, from Annie, yeah...her second oldest sister had always been a rebel. But Beth, her oldest sister was a good role model in her eyes. Whatever reason she had, it better be good. As for Ruby, her daughter was sick and if she was doing this too, which is very much likely. Where does her husband stand? He had only made it into the police force for goodness sake...and this could ruin his career.

"You know what, use are out of your goddamn-bloody-mind!" Danny growled getting sick and tired of the silence. "You're my older sisters. Why-"

"Dean cheated on Beth!" Annie blurted out.

"Annie!?" Beth's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Danny said in the most cold, flat voice. "He did what?"

 **Another short unexciting chapter. I'm sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter Four

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend on wattpad, you know who you are lol**

Chapter four

The fire in Danny's eyes had increased, she clenched and unclenched her hands as she fixed Annie and Beth in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific.

"Where is he?" She asked in a curt tone, her chest heaved up and down as she tried to bring her breathtakes to minimal.

Beth and Annie were both staring at her as if she'd grown another head. They were quite taken aback of how much she had changed over the years. The little girl they'd known was no longer weak and fragile, it was as if they were staring at a completely different person.

"It's like I'm talking to the air," Danny muttered angrily.

Beth's lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. "He's in hospital," she then swallowed. "He was shot a few weeks ago."

"Don't worry Danny, he's _alive_ ," Annie added shortly after.

Danny bit her bottom lip lightly and cocked her head to the side in deep thought.

"Who shot him?" She asked absentmindly.

Dean didn't have any enemies, and she knew Beth was not the type to hurt a living soul. However, the same impression didn't apply for her other sister.

When she got no answer, her gaze shifted towards Annie. "Did you shoot him?"

Annie's eyes widened. "Me? You think it was me?" She drew out an exaggerated breath. "I would never ever hurt anyone. Do I look like a psychopath to you?" She spoke in a mock of hurt as she lifted a hand over her chest where her heart was.

Danny squinted her eyes and her lips pressed tightly into a thin line. "You decapitated all my dolls and you almost stabbed our neighbors dog in the eye with a stick. I don't know what to think."

Annie huffed. "I was only a child back then a _really_ bored child, and that dog was a son of a bitch it always swallowed my homework." She defended.

"She didn't shoot him," piped in Beth.

Danny glanced at her older sister. Beth was looking at her feet again, her head down and hands twitching.

"Who then?" Danny asked again.

"You don't need to know, Danny. It's best if you didn't." Beth answered abruptly.

"I don't care, I want to know who?"

"Danny-"

"Tell me!" Danny hissed through gritted teeth.

Both her sisters flinched.

"Rio," they finally said in sync.

Danny furrowed her brows in confusion. "Who the hell is Rio?"

"The man we work for," Beth replied.

"The hot one that was here not long ago, that's the man that shot Dean," Annie stated and then spoke again. "Look, Danny I know you've _always_ liked Dean and you're probably _really_ upset that he got hurt and that he... cheated on Beth," she dragged out.

Danny suppressed back a smirk. She had forgotten how much of an actor she was. All those years she'd known Dean she had faked a smile and pretended to like the guy, but really she couldn't even stand the mongrel.

There was just something about him that ticked her off. But she had never once shown it for the sake of her sister.

"Right," Danny said dully. "Well, is he awake?"

Whoever _this_ man named Rio was he didn't just shoot Dean because he cheated on Beth. _No_. There was something more to it, but that could wait. Right now, Danny needed to see Dean first.

"Yeah, he woke up a few days ago," Beth said blinking back the tears that wanted to fall, her voice full of sadness and another emotion which Danny also detected but was not quite sure about... could it be fear?

 _Yep, definitely something else was going on._

"Can you take me to see him?" Danny asked coolly.

"You just got back from a long flight, Danny. You must be exhausted, get some rest first." Beth suggested with a worried look.

" _No_ , I'm fine. Just take me to him."

 _So I can kill him for real this time_. Danny thought bitterly.

"Okay," Beth answered.

Danny stared down at her wrist, it was already 12:25 pm. She couldn't believe so much time had passed since the airport.

"Let's take my car," Annie said as she walked towards the food cupboard, grabbed a packet of Doritos, popped it open and stuffed a bunch in her mouth. "Let's go," she said starting towards the front door.

Before Danny followed her sisters, she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and then exit the house. Beth quickly locked the front door and then the three walked down the street to where Annie had parked the car. Danny sat at the back and her sisters in the front. They buckled up and then Annie drove away.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, it was only a five minute drive. Once they pulled into the car park, Danny was ready out of the car and started towards the entrance. But then she stopped.

"What room is he in?" She called over her shoulder.

"Room 34, 5th floor," Beth answered.

Danny didn't wait for her sisters, she darted towards the elevator and saw the doors were about to close but her arm stuck out through the small gap and it opened again. There were already a couple of people in the elevator, she gave a friendly smile and walked inside. As the elevator was going up, she could smell all types of chemicals, mixed with perfume and food. She closed her eyes and bent her head down. Danny hated hospitals. The last time she was in a hospital was the day-

Danny immediately shook the thought away as the door dinged. Her eyes fluttered open and seeing it was the third floor, she drew out a rattled breath and noticed an old woman was staring at her.

Danny blinked her eyes and gave the woman an open mouth smile. The old lady didn't return it and instead gave her a dirty scowl. Danny's mouth formed into an O as she averted her gaze some place else, this time towards a blonde haired man wearing a white cloak and was staring down at the clipboard in his hand. He was a doctor, and not to mention very good looking too.

 ***Ding**

Danny swiftly looked up, and her eyes narrowed as she noticed she was finally on the fifth floor. She pulled her hoodie over her head and as she took a step out of the elevator someone had grabbed her wrist.

She whipped her head around to see it was the handsome doctor, he still didn't look at her but he pointed towards the ground.

"You dropped something," he said gravelly.

Her eyes moved downwards and came in contact with a golden chain. She touched her left wrist and felt nothing there. That was hers. Danny quickly picked up the small bracelet and thanked the doctor. He gave her a small nod still not taking his eyes of the clipboard.

She exited the elevator and stalked down the hallway towards Dean's room, a few patients she'd passed greeted her and in return she gave them a warm smile.

 _Receive nice, give it back._ That was her every day motto.

She came to a slow stop and looked at the number on the door.

 **Room 34 - Patient: Dean Bolan.**

As Danny reached for the handle a familiar voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you a relative of Dean Bolan?"

 **Please leave a review of your thoughts, I love reading them.**

 **Let me know...**

 **Is the story getting boring?**

 **What do you think about** **Danny?**

 **Omg! I watched episode 2 of the new season of Good Girls and GEEEEEZ! why does Rio have to be so damn sexy? I can't wait for the next episode. Also if use have a wattpad account you can also find this story on there. My account is PrincessBlu06** **and I also have an image of what Danny looks like on there. So feel free to check it out.**

 **If I get over six reviews I'll post the next chapter, and I promise it'll be as long as the first chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Early update because I love my supporters.**

Chapter Five

Danny turned slowly and tilted her head up and locked eyes with the tall handsome doctor from the elevator. The icy blueness of his eyes drew her in almost immediately. They were bluer than the sea and you could see a speck of green around the irises.

She swallowed hard and batted her lashes like a fool. Something was terribly wrong with her eyes, she didn't know why they kept blinking for no damn reason.

 _Danny, stop it! You're a strong, confident, independent woman. Guy's are slobs and total wankers. You don't need that in your life so pull yourself together!_ Her inner voice reminded.

As realization struck her on what she was doing, she slowly moved her head to the side and shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment. Then when she was sure that her emotions were intact, she looked back at the doctor who was still staring at her with a stony face.

"I asked you a question?" He said gruffly.

Danny knitted her brows together. This had to be the first ever doctor that looked as if he had a stick up his ass. That made one thing certain...

He definitely wasn't a people's person.

"I'm his sister in law," Danny confided as she glanced around and then focused her gaze back on him. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

He looked at her with hooded eyes. "A doctor, what else."

Danny had the urge to roll her own pair of eyes but instead they narrowed. "I can see that. But who are-"

"I'm his doctor," he cut her off. "If it isn't obvious." He added in a tone that made her feel as if she was an idiot.

That made Danny angry. Very angry. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth together. "I've already explained my relation to the patient. And just to be frank, I really don't want to spend another second talking to you, now good day doctor."

 _Doctor asshòle._

As Danny turned back towards the plain white door, she grabbed for the handle and felt a hand on her wrist again.

"What do you want now!" She hissed and faced the stuck up doctor.

"Did you sign in?" He asked calmly.

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed them again.

 _Shit_

"Doctor. Rylon, she's with us," Annie piped in from behind.

Danny turned to face her sisters who were beaming at her, causing a low growl to escape her lips. She glared back at the doctor and gave him an uneven smile before she pushed the door open and entered the room.

 _Dean FUCKING Bolan_ was perched up in his bed, legs sprawled out and back against a pillow. He had a bleak look on his face but as soon as he saw her a slow grin replaced it.

"Danny? When did you get back?" He spoke with so much glee which made her want to barf.

"A couple of hours ago," she answered.

His smile broadened. "It's so good to have you back."

"Likewise," she replied with a slight nod, then took in his bruised up face. "You look like shit," Danny pointed out.

Dean chuckled softly. "Yeah, got into a fight with a filthy thug."

Danny sucked in a breath.

 _Time to play along._

"Really?" She gasped.

He nodded.

"And who won?" She asked walking around the bed so that her back was facing the window.

She gave a quick glance towards Doctor Rylon and her sisters who were at the door, it seemed like they were in a deep conversation. But the doctor still had that constipated look on his face.

"Me, of course. The _filth_ broke into my house, we fought like men. Beth came home, I got shot. But somehow, I managed to get back up and fight until my dying breath. And the _filth_ saw that I was too strong so he ran away like a scared little kitten, and then I collapsed to the ground."

 _Yeah right, you filthy lying son of a bastard!_

"Wow," Danny faked her shock. "You truly are a hero, Dean. I don't know what my sister would do without you." Her voice was coated in honey.

 _Fucking whorey bastard!_

Danny didn't know how long she was gonna keep this up, but she wanted nothing more but to strangle the hell out of him.

Dean had the audacity to wear a proud smile as if he was a true hero.

"Who was the thug?" Danny grimaced.

"Oh some strange fat guy who had tattoos that littered his whole body, including his face. He had scars on his hands and arms, and was a really ugly looking mother fucker."

Danny covered her mouth and widened her eyes slightly. "That sounds awful."

Another nod from the bastard.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Danny whispered so only he could hear.

"Yeah sure, what is it Danny?"

"It's a secret. Come here," she motioned for his ear.

He leaned in eagerly.

Danny gritted her teeth together and spoke in a deadly voice. "Did you cheat on my sister?"

Dean's eyes shot open slowly, his mouth a jar and his face beet red. He swallowd hard as his gaze shifted around the room. He was nervous. "Cheat? I would never do such a thing." He quickly said, his voice low and shaky.

"Is that so?" Danny replied raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. The bastard nodded.

"It's a simple yes or no answer, Dean. Did you, or did you not cheat on my sister?!" Danny's voice had gotten a bit louder at the end, catching the attention of the three other people in the room.

Sweat began to bead down his forehead as plain dead silence greeted the room.

"Danny, just leave it. It's got nothing to do with you. That's me and Dean's problem," Beth spoke up from across the room as she made her way towards them.

"Look, Danny. I love your sister and I would never hurt her... willingly," Dean said in a doleful tone.

 _Willingly? WILLINGLY!?_ That word kept repeating in her head. _Willingly._..

 _Oh! You got to be fucking kidding me!_

Danny had enough of his lies. He betrayed her sister's trust because he couldn't keep his pickle in his pants!

 _Pathetic excuse of a man!_

Anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava. It stirred within, hungry for destruction, and she knew it was too much for her to handle. She had to get out of there before she did a number of damages towards Dean's already messed up face. But before she bolted, she took Dean by the hem of his shirt and whispered into his ear.

Forcefully she let go off him and pushed pass Beth who tried to grasp her hand. Before leaving the room her gaze locked with beautiful ocean eyes that were looking at her intensively, and she could hear Annie's voice call her name. But she ignored all of them. After she ran down the hallway there were footsteps behind her, and a worried voice.

"Danny, wait!" Beth yelled.

But Danny was too angry to listen, it was like her feet had it's own mind of itself and just kept moving on their own. It took all her willpower to not turn back. Before; she had only disliked the guy - but now - she hated his guts.

Dean Bolan was a cunning, selfish lying piece of shit.

Instead of taking the elevator, she used the stairs. Danny needed to clear her mind, and she didn't want to be near people. As she exit out the wide sliding doors of the hospital, she came across Beth who was waiting outside the entrance with her hands on her hips.

"Why did you run out like that?" Beth asked, concern written all over her face. She dropped her hands to her side and sighed deeply. "Talk to me, Danny." She said with a fond look.

Danny glared at the ground and after a brief moment of silence and many deep breaths, she glanced up at her sister in shame. "I thought you were the one that was having an affair."

"What?" Beth said astonished. "What gave you that idea?" Her facial expression began to relax and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Danny grimaced.

"When we got to your street, Annie said we couldn't go inside your house because you had company over. But what kind of company parks so far away from the house? So I assumed you were having an affair."

"It's okay don't worry about it. I'm just so happy to have you back. How many years has it been... 7 years?"

"Actually 8 years," Danny replied with a genuine smile but then it disappeared. "How come you never came to visit?"

Beth sighed. "I wanted to, believe me, I did. But I'm not good at goodbyes," she said with a frown. "You have no idea how much I missed you, little sister. _No idea_."

They stared at each other and then ran into each other's arms.

"I missed you so much, little sister," Beth said as she tightened her arms around Danny.

"Ditto," Danny replied.

Another pair of arms came around them, followed by curls of caramel blonde hair that tickled Danny in the face.

"Awe, it's so sweet that use are having a moment, but I want in too," said Annie.

After a couple of seconds they pulled apart and started towards Annie's car.

"Hey, Danny... What did you say to Dean before you left? His face turned sickly pale and... I think, I saw tears in his eyes," she trailed on.

Danny pressed her lips into a thin line, and shrugged. "Nothing important."

 _Just that once he gets better, he's gonna wish he had never been born._ But her sisters didn't need to know that so Danny left that part out.

"You hungry Danny? Let's go get a bite, I know a good place." Annie said as she opened her car and they all jumped in.

"Yeah, sounds good," Danny replied, not missing the sound of her stomach growling.

 **Please leave a review. Reviews make me motivated to write more.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanks for the support and the reviews :)**

Chapter Six

It was 2:48 pm when they left the small burger joint in town that Danny found unappetizing. The burgers were dry and the fries looked as if they'd been mauled by death. Nothing at all like Annie had described them as which was the most delicious, scrumptious burgers and fries in town but really it was a waste of money and time.

The only reason they stayed longer than anticipated were the long conversations they had.

When it was Danny's turn to talk, she froze not knowing what to say. But once her mind was straight she set them with a smile. A smile that wouldn't make them suspicious, and told them stories they wanted to hear. Fake stories that she wished were true. She didn't want them knowing about the past. Whatever happened in London stayed in London.

The car ride back to Beth's house was quite tedious for Danny. What she wanted was a shower, a bed and some fresh clothes. Her eyes and body felt heavy as if a load of crap was weighing on them. And the way her eyelids drooped was pestilent to say the least, considering how her mind suddenly became vacuous and debilitated.

"Danny?" She heard a distant voice call her name but she ignored it, letting her eyelids shut completely. Her head rested upon the window frame as she tried to sleep.

"Danny? We're here. Wake up." There goes that same voice again but this time much louder.

But Danny ignored it once again. Sleep sounded way too nice.

The clunk of a door opening and footsteps pattering outside her door made her forehead crease but yet she shrugged it off, and just wanted sleep to overtake her body and mind.

An eleven hour flight with a child of Satan kicking at her chair made it impossible to doze off in the plane.

Another door opened, followed by a hand tapping her shoulder and an annoying voice at her ear, made her eyes shot open. Without thinking, she briskly grabbed the hand that was touching her, twisting it behind their back and as they turned around with their backside facing her, she thrust her foot out and the person went flying towards the grass.

As realization kicked in, she jerked her head and stared at Annie. Her butt was in the air, face planted on the grass as she whined and rubbed at her butt cheeks.

"What. was. that!?" Beth gasped as she stared at Danny with bug eyes.

Danny blinked for a few seconds trying to comprehend what just happened. She then jolted out of the car and helped Annie to her feet with an apologetic look plastered on her face.

"Shit, I'm sorry, sis," Danny grimaced. "You caught me of guard-"

"Danny, where did you learn to do that? It was so quick. My body is still tingling just thinking about it. That was- that was bloody brilliant!" Beth applauded, her eyes glistened and mouth curved into a wide smile.

"I-I think... my a-ass... is broken!" Annie trailed off, as Danny waited for Beth to open the front door. Once it was open, Danny quickly helped Annie to a long striped couch and laid her on her side.

"I'm really sorry," Danny grimaced.

A hand grasped her fingers, she glanced up and held Annie's gaze.

"No matter how much I want you to feel the pain I'm feeling in my ass. But... but I can't lie, that was fricking cool!" Annie squeezed Danny's fingers and then she let go and yelped. "But that fucking hurt, bitch!" She yelled, her hands moving down her legs and towards her butt cheeks and began massaging them.

"Well, I need to go pick up, my monkey's from school. I'll see use when I get back," Beth said walking towards the kitchen and grabbing her car keys from the counter.

"Can you pick up Sadie too?" Annie whimpered.

"Yeah sure." Beth replied and her gaze fell on her little sister. "Danny, get some sleep," she said and walked out the front door not before slamming it shut.

Danny took the single couch and rested her head on the armrest.

"I'm terribly sorry, Annie. I _really_ didn't mean to hurt you," Danny assured.

She felt so guilty that her sister was in pain because of her. It could have gone a lot worse but luckily it didn't. Whenever Danny was Vulnerable, she would go into defensive mode. It had always been like that in London, it became a habit of hers. A very agitating habit.

"It's okay, my ass will heal. Now go have a shower and get some sleep. You look like a mess," Annie gave a small smile, and then shrieked.

Danny pouted and walked towards the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack from the freezer and handed to her sister. "It'll help," she said before walking outside to retrieve her luggage from Annie's car.

As she got back inside, she locked the front door and made her way upstairs with her luggage in hand. She checked all the rooms, and came across a nice room with a neatly made queen sized bed, a picture of her and her sisters on top of a dark blue nightstand. In the corner was a dressing table and there were beautiful paintings that hung off the navy blue colored walls. She checked the drawers and found them empty. This must be the room Beth had cleared out for her.

She lifted her suitcase onto the bed, and scurried through it for some pyjamas. She settled with a pair of shorts that came to her knees and a baggy t.shirt that had _fuck the fake!_ Printed on it. As she grabbed a towel, and some undergarments she headed towards the bathroom.

After a fifteen minute cold shower, she got out dried herself and chucked on her clothes. Cold water always soothed her muscles, and she preferred cold showers over hot ones any day.

Danny gripped onto the sink and stared into the mirror. She saw a girl with bags underneath her eyes, a smile that looked almost too real and a body that ached for rest. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed down her back, as her pale doleful eyes glazed back at her through the mirror.

She turned and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Even though she was very exhausted, she wanted a few things done before going to sleep. As she quickly packed her clothes into the drawers and stowed her suitcase underneath the bed, a pair of arm encircled her from behind.

"Aunt Danny, I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're home," a soft voice beamed as thin arms tightened around her.

A wide grin spread itself across Danny's lips. She placed her hand over small subtle hands.

"I missed you too, Sadie," Danny replied, turning around and pulled her niece into a suffocating hug. After a short while they let go.

Danny took in short sandy colored hair, straight teeth and a smile that brightened Sadie's features. Her niece wore a dark polo shirt, brown chinos and white converses. She had even grown two inches taller than the last time she saw her.

"You've grown up,"

"You've glowed up,"

They both said in sync and then chuckled.

Not a minute had passed and more bodies flooded into the room, followed by voices and a few arms that enclosed around her waist, legs and back.

Beth's children smothered her in hugs and told her how much they missed her. But there were two of them that stood in the doorway, too shy to approach her. Danny gave them a friendly smile and gestured them over. They hesitated for a second but ended up walking towards her. As all of them huddled together in a bear hug, Sadie decided to join in, and not long after another pair of arm snaked around them.

"I need some love too," Beth said with a small chuckle.

After a few more seconds of hugging they all pulled apart.

"Kids, you're aunt needs to rest, now out you go," Beth uttered, ushering them out the door. They moaned but listened.

"Sleep tight, aunt Danny," Sadie said before leaving.

As it was now only Danny and Beth in the room, Danny turned to face her older sister.

"Is Annie, okay?" She asked.

"She's fine, but you not so much. Go to sleep, little sister," Beth beckoned, stroking Danny's hair.

Danny glanced at her wrist, the time read 4:25 pm.

She sighed and gave Beth a small nod, walking towards the bed she pulled back the silky covers and slipped in.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Danny implied, placing one hand beneath the pillow and the other one on top of it. The pillow felt so supple and the silk of the cover made it seem like heaven. The duvet felt smooth against her bare legs, it was the most nicest feeling ever. She didn't even hear the door close, as she smiled into the pillow and shut her eyes. Sleep came like the falling of an axe. Finally she could relax.

The next morning, Danny was woken by a ray of light peaking through the curtains and towards her closed eyelids. Her eyes slowly fluttered and as they fully opened she took in her surroundings. She had almost forgotten, that she was no longer in London. An open mouth smile formed across her face, she was finally reunited with her sisters. She couldn't be more happier. It felt like Christmas.

She got out of bed and stretched, then she did her morning routine which was brush her teeth and wash her face whilst she sang. As she walked back to her room, she noticed a yellow folded note on the nightstand. How could she not notice that before?

As she opened the note and read it, a wide smile spread itself across her lips.

 _Morning Danny,_ _i_ _t's only you at home. I'll be out of the house for a few hours. I made you breakfast, it's on the table. I'll see you when I get back._

 _\- Beth_

Danny stared at the letter and placed it back on the night stand. She was home a lone, that meant...

 _This was going to be a good morning._ She thought .

She rushed downstairs, she saw the plate of food Beth made her but she walked pass it and towards the food cupboard. The cupboard was full of everything. There were a lot of jars, tins, snacks, bread, and more food but what caught her attention was her most favourite food in the world...

Chocolate Pretzels

She popped the packet open and stuffed a few in her mouth. She ran back upstairs to grab her phone, and connected it to Beth's speaker, playing _Mi Gente_ by J Balvin and Willy William. As the music started playing, she blasted it, and began dancing and singing to the song. She twirled her body around the lounge room and shook her arms with the packet of pretzel in her hand.

As she turned around, her face slackened and her body froze. The pretzels dropped out of her mouth as the packet fell to the floor. Music still blaring through the house.

"Damn mami, you sure know how to dance." The hot gangster from yesterday murmured with a smirk as his chocolate eyes peered through her. He was standing at the doorway, with his arms folded across his chest. "Mind teaching me a few of your moves?" He chuckled as he winked at her.

 **Please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Please leave a review at the end of this chapter. I want to hear your thoughts.** **Also I'm overwhelmed to see that people are enjoying this story. Thank you so much!**

 **Spanish Translation will be at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Seven

Danny stared at the stranger for a good ten seconds, her eyes glued to his warm tanned face and appealing chestnut orbs. His thin lips were slightly parted as he studied her with a lopsided grin.

"How did you get in?" She found herself yelling over the music that was still playing.

"The door was unlocked." He answered simply, his gaze flickering up and down her frame. She was still wearing her baggy T.Shirt and knee length short — definitely a sight for sore eyes, and she preferred it that way. Guys were total wankers and only wanted one thing. It truly disgusted her. Call her insecure but everyone had a story. Hers was just too unsettling to tell. "You should be more careful sweetheart, there's a lot of savages out there," he added locking eyes with her.

Danny had the urge to scoff in disgust but instead she broke eye contact, and averted her gaze towards the floor, grunting beneath her breath. That damn sister of hers forgot to lock the fricken door.

 _How considerate!_ She thought sarcastically. Danny was surely going to have a few words with her oldest sister once she got back. That careless, demented sister of hers. But right now she needed to confront the insanely hot thug standing in Beth's house — unwelcomed.

"That still doesn't give you the right to walk into someone else's house," Danny seethed as she glanced back at Rio. Her emotions had heightened and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Get. out," she said very calm yet cold.

It took a brief moment for Rio to answer. "Fair enough," was all he said, ignoring her last words. This only angered her more.

 _Mi Gente_ finally ended, and then another filled the room. It was her favourite rappers - Bone Thugs N Harmony _Change the world_. These glorious men were so underrated, and they were the only guys she respected, aside from her father.

Danny cocked her head to the side as realization struck her. That was her playlist that was playing. She groaned not wanting this thug to hear the kind of music she listened to because some were weird as hell. She hurriedly rushed to her phone that was in the lounge room and disconnected it to the speaker.

"I see ya chica, little gangster in the making, aye," Rio lightly chuckled from behind her.

 _Mami...Now chica?_ She thought irritatedly.

She turned around and glowered. "What are you still doing here—I thought I told you to leave," her voice was surprisingly still calm.

His gaze darted around the room. "Oh, you home alone, chica?" He asked out of curiosity then shook his head slightly. "You know what they say... it's no good for a pretty girl to be home all by herself," he drawled out the last three words.

Danny gave an unlady-like snort. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She gritted out. "Now would you be so kind as to leave—and when I say leave, I rigorously mean _get-the-hell-out-of-both-my-sisters-and-their-friend-Ruby's_ life forever. Got it, hermano?" She demanded.

Rio erupted into laughter, his gaze still fixed on her face. "You're very feisty, chica. But, a little advice before you run that pretty little mouth of yours, again. Don't ever tell a gangster what to do, you wanna know why...Terminarás en una zanja." He spoke in a thick accent, his eyes hardening by the second, sending a shiver through Danny.

 _You'll end up in a ditch._

She understood him, he was clearly warning her, and no matter how much she tried to deny his words...he was right. Danny had to think more carefully, be more perceptive. Most importantly, she had to stop being tough — it attracted too much attention.

Her strong appearance had gotten her no where before... why would it now?

Just thinking about that dauntful memory shook her to the core and made her vulnerable. She took a shaky breath, gathered her emotions and kept them at bay, brushing away the past. There was no time to dwell. This was a new beginning for her.

In a blink of an eye, Danny's demeanor changed. Her body shuddered as her facial expression demolished into one of a weakling. If she wanted to stay low, then she would have to appear feeble. Not the tough Danny from London, but the old Danny that was fragile and had no backbone. The Danny everyone thought was pathetic. The Danny that got bullied. The Danny that didn't know how to defend herself. She would have to be that girl again if she wanted to live a humble life. Even if she hated that girl. This was the only way. The only life that would give her peace.

"What does that mean?" She asked dumbfounded as if not knowing what he had said, her lips curving into a frown.

He smirked. "I said if you keep talking like that, you'll end up dead."

Danny's eyes widened slightly as she sucked in another breath, her brows furrowing as she stared at the thug with so much fear. "P-please don't hurt me, I just don't want my sisters' and their friend to go to jail," Danny managed a fake sob.

A look of shock flickered across Rio's face as if seeing a completely different girl, but soon as it came it was gone and replaced by a smug look. "That's their problem, not yours," he said, taking a few steps towards her.

Danny saw what he was doing and quickly backed up. "What are you doing?" She asked, her lips quivering.

"Nothing," he answered, his tall figure trapping her against the wall.

"S-stay away from me," she stuttered, her eyes moistened as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want any trouble." Another sob escaped her lips, her body flattened to the solid wall.

 _I hate this._ She thought angrily. The act she was putting up was pathetic but she had no other choice. If this man knew she could fight and defend herself, it would only bring trouble. So for now, she was going to put on a facade.

His hand lifted her chin so that he was looking directly into her deep blue eyes. "I won't hurt you, so don't be afraid," he whispered soothingly. "If I knew you were this fragile, I wouldn't have threatened you," he said.

She tried to avert her gaze someplace else but he wouldn't let her, in fact, his grip on her chin only tightened but not enough to hurt her. "You're the baby sister, right?" He asked.

He was actually being nice, and that really irked Danny. She really wanted to hate this man, but it was very difficult when he was being so...indulgent towards her. She had a history with gangsters, and her experience was certainly not a pleasant one. The main reason she grew to resent them and was very furious to know her sister's were fraternizing with them. They were all the same to her — cruel, selfish and barbaric. But this guy... this guy had sympathy, and it made her feel something deep inside that she didn't want to feel at all. Her thoughts were all muddled because of this handsome thug that she had only met yesterday.

"You know, I really did like your feistiness, and that t.shirt your wearing I find it amusing," he chuckled softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I came to see your sister, but she isn't here, so I'll go," he said, letting go of her chin, and giving her some space to breathe properly.

As he started for the front door, his head turned to face her once more. "I'll see you around, _hermos_ a," he gave a broad smile, closing the door on his way out.

 **Short chapter, my apologies.** **But what do y'all think happened in the past to Danny?** **How did you like this chapter?** **Please leave a review on what you think will happen next.**

 **Spanish Tr** **anslation:**

 **Mami - an attractive lady**

 **Chica - girl**

 **Hermano - brother**

 **Hermosa - beautiful**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Danny slid down the wall, staring off into the distance towards the door.

 _Why? Why do I have to go back to being her?_ Danny thought as her lips drew into a hard line.

That small, fragile little thing couldn't even protect herself; let alone her only friend. It was absolutely pathetic. Everything she thought she left in the past was gradually filling her head. Bits of pieces she had locked at the back of her mind was slowly coming back to her, causing so many unwanted emotions to cloud her judgement.

A couple of minutes passed as Danny just sat there lost in her thoughts, her heart torn and her body numb with adversity. She was so stuck in the dark pit of her mind, that she didn't hear the click of the front door.

"HONEY, I'M- _Danny?_ What are you doing on the ground?" Annie's high pitched tone filled the house as she peered down at her little sister in concern. "Did something happen?"

Danny's gaze lifted at a leisurely pace. She bit her tongue and closed her eyes for a brief second to wash away the hurt, the pain and all the suffering she felt, locking it back within the walls she created for herself. She then drew a breath, stood to her full height and shook her head slightly.

"No."

Annie arched one quizzical eyebrow, and as she stood before her sister she began to sniff the room. "Do you smell that?... I smell something fishy."

Danny gazed at Annie for a brief moment and scrunched her nose up teasingly. "Are you sure it's not you?" That remark earned a glare from Annie. "Awe, Seriously, it's nothing." Danny added with a strained smile.

Annie squinted her eyes. She looked at Danny curiously, before walking to the dinning table and picking out a piece of bacon from the plate that Beth made for Danny and started chomping on it.

Danny's jaw clenched, knowing fully well that her sister wasn't going to let this slide.

"I have all morning ya know..." Annie drawled out, shoving another bacon into her mouth.

Danny grunted.

"Or I can wait all day, whatever you prefer... Danny girl."

" _What,_ did I say about calling me that," Danny said in a low harsh tone with her eyes now glowering. "And close your damn mouth when you eat. It's disgusting."

Annie swallowed down the rest of the food in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning. But I'm not going to stop annoying the heck out of you, until you tell me why my little sister looks like my little sister... but doesn't at the same time?"

Danny gave her sister a look. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sure you do. The girl I knew before was never this... how do I put it. _Miserable, deprived... so angry._ "

Danny knitted her brows together and sighed.

"Come on, Danny," Annie cajoled.

After a short while of hesitation, Danny finally spoke.

"It's a long story."

"And I have all day to hear about it. I'm all ears, little sister. What happened to you in London? Why are you suddenly so uptight?"

Danny averted her gaze towards the ground, her shoulders slumped and her body tensed. "There are things that are meant to stay in the past, Annie. And I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

Annie frowned. "You can tell me. I'm your sister."

Danny fought the weak emotions that wanted to overflow her but she wouldn't have it. Those emotions were no use to her. They only brought self-pity on herself. So she held them back forcefully as a distant look formed across her face.

"Whilst I was in London. I saw things that no girl should ever witness, done things that are unspeakable. I'm not the girl you used to know, Annie. I've changed."

"Changed?" Annie asked confused then her eyes slowly widened. " _Oh no_... you sold your body for money?"

Danny's gaze hardened.

 _How the hell did she come up with that?_

"No?" Annie asked shaking her head, the look of unease quickly washing away.

"No." Danny deadpanned which caused her sister to sigh in relief.

"Did you sell drugs?"

"No."

"Uh... did you... launder money?"

Danny narrowed her brows and shook her head but the small glimpse of guilt in Annie's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"You're hiding something... _Are you_ laundering money?"

"What—No!" Annie was quick to deny. "That's against the law... I would never break the law!" She added in a bizzare tone.

Danny studied her sister with a close eye. "You're a real bad liar. Is that the kind of business Beth, Ruby and you are doing now..." she paused and her expression narrowed. " _With that thug?_ "

No matter how hot Rio was. She had to remind herself that _these_ were the type of people who were responsible for her despair. She hated them with so much passion. Nothing could compare to the animosity she held for them.

"You know what, I'm hungry, and these bacon are too salty and way too dry. I don't think these will satisfy you, Danny g—" a glare from Danny was enough to stop whatever Annie was going to say. "Alright, let's go eat at—"

"Tony's." Danny finished for her. She knew her sister was running away from the subject but she went along with it. Not wanting to discuss her own problems.

"Tony's?" Annie muttered. "I thought I told you that Ruby doesn't work there anymore. Why would you want to go there?"

"I want to see if their burgers still taste the same," Danny answered with a shrug.

"Oh, alright then. Go change and I'll be waiting in the car."

It took Danny least than ten minutes to get ready. She wasn't the type to pamper herself or look in the mirror for more than two minutes. Her hair was the easiest to fix, all she needed to do was to brush it, and let it flow down her back. Danny wore ripped dark blue faded skinny jeans, a white Nike hoodie, and to top it off, her favourite white Nike Air Max.

She grabbed her phone, and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she walked out of the house, locking the door before making her way towards Annie's car. Danny gave a quick glance around the street, and then hopped into the car.

...

 **Sorry about this boring and short chapter, and sorry for the longest update ever. Who was upset of the season finale? I was for sure.**


	9. Important Announcement!

**Hi, everyone y'all are probably waiting for an update and I'm sorry that I haven't given you guys the next chapter. Don't worry I'm currently writing more RIO XD...and it will eventually be published soon. Hopefully. However, this announcement I wanted to ask y'all something. I'm currently hosting a fun game that is easy and accessible for everyone to play.**

 **The rules of the game...you need a bank account and you'll also need money to play and earn. So one game can be $4...sometimes $6...it varies and depends on how many people are playing.**

 **Once you pay the amount of money for the game, then you will be entered into it. There will be a bank account that I will provide and the money that you transfer will go into this account. Every payment you make you always have to screenshot it as proof. I've played this game with family and friends and I've decided to play it with others outside my circle.**

 **It's a really fun game and you can win big bucks. So if a game is $4 you can win $50-$150. If a game is $10 there can be two winners and the price win can be $300-600 for the first winner and $100-200 for the second winner.**

 **I'm hosting this game on Instagram or Facebook and I will go live. Whenever someone wins and is paid out by me they have to put it up on their story, either it'd be on Facebook or Instagram.**

 **If you're interested in this game leave a review and I will put up another chapter with more details on how to join and how to play.** ** _I'll tell you this..._** **this game is very addictive and you can win a lot of money from it. Give it a try if you want. If not it's okay. I hope everyone is doing okay and is safe and healthy!**


End file.
